This description relates to operation of sensor networks such as those used for security, intrusion and alarm systems installed on industrial or commercial or residential premises in relation to insurance practices.
It is common for physical premises, especially, businesses to have various types of systems such as intrusion detection, fire detection and surveillance systems for detecting various alarm conditions at their premises and signaling the conditions to a monitoring station or authorized users. These systems use various types of sensors such as motion detectors, cameras, and proximity sensors, thermal, optical, vibration sensors and so forth. For processing of insurance coverage, currently customers receive one or more quotations from one or more insurance companies based on submission of specific pre-quotation characteristic information that is specified by the insurance company.
As used herein specific pre-quotation characteristic information refers to that information regarding specific and defined characteristics of specific objects or premises, as that information exists at the time of a request for a quotation for insurance for the specific objects or premises. The specific information that is supplied to an insurance company would depend on the type of insurance requested and the types of objects and premises. In this type of implementation, an insurance company analyzes the submitted specific pre-quotation characteristic information with respect to that company's own underwriting guidelines to generate a risk profile and a policy quote that is sent either to a user's device or as a quotation that is added to an intermediary website that furnishes quotations from numerous quoting insurance carriers.